Denny family facts
This page is an extended biography detail list for Denny Levens, the first husband of Candi Levens, as defined in the Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha universes. Education Classic Gerosha Denny attended Perkins Elementary School in Farrenville before moving for a short time to Des Moines. In that city, he attended high school at Saydel High. He would eventually move to an apartment in Dirbine and commute to Viron University, where he would get his medical degree. Finally, he moved to Viron when he didn't like the direction that Dirbine was headed in, or the raise in property taxes in Dirbine proper. Comprehensive Gerosha In this version, Denny's origins have been simplified significantly. Denny's family lived in Milwaukee for many years, with Denny and his sister Jessie attending various Milwaukee schools throughout their lives. Following Denny's dangerous inventions and discoveries that drew the Hebbleskin Gang's interest, he eventually decided that moving to Viron was the only way for his family to be safe. Eric, Patti, and Jessie followed since they feared their lives could also be in danger. Denny finished up his bachelor's degree at Viron University, and remained in the area. Around 2019 however, Hebbleskin activity around Evansville began to pick up significantly. His family considered relocating, but ultimately didn't. The Hebbleskins were only interested in Denny, as it turned out. Even so, Denny was careful to maintain good connections in Milwaukee. Ethnicity and religion Denny's family is entirely Caucasian, mostly of English descent. His father Eric, an agnostic, is descended from a long line of atheists who claim that an ancestor of theirs had actually run into Charles Darwin. Denny's rejection of the family lack-of-faith, and his religious conversion, shock his family, especially when they learn that it was none other than the Flippo girl Candi that had helped win him over. Eventually, this has an effect on Denny's sister Jessica, who also converts some time after Denny's death. Denny's parents stubbornly refuse the message, however. Relationships Compared to Candi's turbulent love life, Denny's is really quite simple. He has only had two girlfriends his entire life, and Candi was one of them. His first girlfriend, Michelle, left him when they graduated from high school. He was uncertain that he wanted to get involved with Michelle until he was certain that they stood a good chance at getting married. Michelle, wishing not to look like a "prude" in front of her peers, kept pressuring him to sleep with her. When he would not immediately give her what she wanted, even after graduation, she dumped him and immediately hooked up with someone else. Denny confronted her briefly to ask her if she felt that the loss was worth it. Feeling guilty and with her pride wounded, she lashed out at him and threatened to call the police if Denny intervened further in her life. Her new boyfriend, Travis, even threatened to expose Denny's black market deals for his inventions. This was one of many motivations behind why Denny decided to move out of Milwaukee. When police could find no proof that Denny was running a shop, Travis' charge was dropped. It was after moving to Viron that Denny met Candi. The two quickly became friends, and shared thoughts with each other warmly. Within a few months, Candi gave him her approval for them to publicly confess the two of them being in a relationship. Not quite a year later, the two of them would marry. Denny wanted to have sex with Candi since the first night he'd lain eyes on her; but out of respect, restrained himself. However, Candi grew to desire sex with him. When the two decided they had waited long enough and that Donte wasn't coming back, they set to work planning their life and future together. Denny and Candi would both eagerly consummate their marriage the very same evening that they eloped. However, Denny soon discovered that he was not emotionally prepared to be a father. He nevertheless devoted himself to trying to maintain as much of a good public image as he could, to provide for his wife and future daughter. Alas, his dreams would not reach fruition. He never got to see his child be born. Musaran murdered him on the evening Candi went into labor, and the Levens family house was bombed. Hours later, Angie would be born and would die from childbirth complications. This would make Candi officially the only survivor of Denny's household. Nature of wedding Gunner Soorfelt tried to ambush the couple at a summer cabin where the two were visiting, after having stalked them the whole way. Candi, being too quick for Gunner, got him to fall on his own knife. Candi and Denny cremated Gunner after disposing of his teeth (which could have survived a campfire.) While at the summer cabin, Candi and Denny were barely able to prevent each other from sexual intercourse. They realized they could no longer control themselves around each other, and that they'd waited long enough to get married. Candi and Denny eloped inside the living room of Candi's apartment. The only one present besides the two of them was Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, who agreed to let the couple wed because of his sheer respect for Candi. The couple's honeymoon was at a duplex in Milwaukee, where Denny went to visit a DJ friend of his. Angie was conceived while the couple was in a waterbed on the second-floor duplex. Parents Eric Levens, an agnostic who doesn't trust anything religious. He becomes relatively uninvolved in the lives of his children when they begin to have differing opinions. In spite Denny's marriage to Candi, Eric never truly embraced Candi as a daughter-in-law. Patti Levens, a woman who is equally distrusting of religious individuals, is a little more open to the fact that Candi is a part of her son's life; but she is puzzled by Denny's choice. She shows some sympathy on the phone to Candi when she learns about Denny and Angie's deaths; but she only very slowly becomes an active part of Candi's life. Jessie's willingness to treat Candi like a sister helps Eric and Patti to become more accepting of her. Through Candi, Denny's in-laws include Stan and Shalia Flippo. Siblings Jessica Levens is initially Candi's only friend in the Levens family after Denny's death, and the only one that approves of Candi's decision to keep the Levens last name until Candi's marriage to Donte is complete. In Classic Gerosha, Denny also had a little brother named Mark. Sibling in-laws By way of Candi, Denny is able to claim Reily Flippo as a brother-in-law. By the same virtue is he also able to view Ashlee Flippo as a relative. In Classic Gerosha, he also has Mike and Jeff Flippo for brothers-in-law. Tom Flippo technically counts also, though Tom is seldom seen. Erin Flippo technically counts as well. Ploribus Philippine / Darius Philippine counts as a half-brother-in-law, and Nancy Philippine counts as a half-sister-in-law. Miriam Flippo, Steve McLaine, Marina Baret, and Matthew Baret can also be said to be relatives. Children Before his death, Denny only fathered one child: Angie Levens. He never lived to witness her birth. Kirby, Larry, and Andy count as nephews with Lex as a half-nephew. Marie and Trina count as nieces. Criminal history Officially, Denny has no known criminal or arrest record. Nevertheless, Denny's past is seedy compared with Candi's. While he can honestly claim to have never killed anyone, he used to deal in underground, illegal sales of his inventions. He was not afraid to reverse engineer from parts without asking where the parts came from. However, he eventually discovered that Duke Arfaas of the Hebbleskin Gang was taking advantage of his system. Unlike Candi, whose killing of Don the Psycho was an accident; Denny was mostly apathetic about whether his inventions killed anyone or not. Wishing to be known only for a clean operation of his business, he abandoned his black market life and sought in as many ways as possible to reform. While struggling with what he believed about life, Candi's influence on him resulted in him converting to Christianity fully; which prompted him even more to want to reform his life. However, the Hebbleskins assumed him one of their own regardless his wishes. Due to his abandonment of them, they deemed him a traitor, and began stalking him throughout his life. Candi would continually try to defend Denny's honor, which would only result in action being taken against her for getting in the way. Category: Ciem